In the reclamation of aluminum, it is known to use molten metal pumps in reclamation furnaces. In one particular use, sidewell melters with submerged arches utilize molten metal pumps to circulate and pump the molten aluminum from one area of the furnace to another. These molten metal pumps direct molten aluminum to hotter areas of the furnace to improve temperature uniformity.
Typically, and when using sidewell melters, the molten metal pumps are supported above a 1300.degree.-1400.degree. F. aluminum bath by a support framework made of two inch I-beams. However, these support frames are susceptible to excessive warping and damage due to the intense heat generated by the open surface of the molten aluminum bath.
In view of the disadvantages associated with prior art molten metal pump support frames, a need has developed for an improved molten metal pump frame. In response to this need, the present invention provides an air cooled molten metal pump frame which permits supporting the molten metal pump over an aluminum bath while maintaining the integrity and longevity of the pump frame.
In the prior art, it is known to provide cooled support rails or frame apparatus for workpieces in furnaces. U.S. Pat. No. 2,707,628 to Munford discloses water-cooled support rails for a high temperature heating chamber such as a billet heating furnace U.S. Pat. No. 4,629,422 to Bricmont also discloses a re-heat furnace having spaced-apart skid frames for supporting work pieces. The spaced-apart rails include cord members and tubular web members which are supplied with coolant to prevent overheating.
However, neither of these references teach or fairly suggest a molten metal pump frame permitting air cooling of the pump frame to minimize or prevent heat distortion or damage due to an open surface molten metal bath such as an aluminum reclamation bath.